Shinkiro Ayashi
"...Okay!" - Shinkiro's usual response, sometimes with a smile Shinkiro Ayashi is a human mage and member of the Ayashi family. Information concerning him is extremely scarce, as it remains classified and under strict protection of the Betoric government and military. Biography Not much is known about Shinkiro, even to most people in Betoriv, aside the fact that he's the youngest person to have achieved Strategic-Class Magic. It is known that he is biologically immortal, which further reinforces the fact that he has four or more Vitakinetic Circuits in him. It is known that when he became a Strategic-Class Mage, Shinkiro had not completed his Arcane University yet. He is also believed to have perhaps skipped levels, which is a testament to his intelligence and innate talent for magic. Personality and Traits "Don't get me wrong, I love a good fight as much as the next guy, but really, there's more to life than war and all that other nonsense." Next to nothing is known about Shinkiro, aside being regarded to be smart for someone of his clan, For a Strategic Class Mage, he is known for being popular and even having a group of female followers at his side. It is believed that unlike Masayoshi, Shinkiro is considered a skirt-chaser to a small degree, and likes to flirt with girls with youthful and beautiful appearances. However, he can be serious when the situation escalates too far. He is also one of the few people that is said to dislike or disapprove of his clan's general stand on maintaining it's 'purity' of human blood and their strong belief in regarding life as a "Trial of War" (Especially after he marries Sarah), but Shinkiro keeps his real opinions concerning the matter to himself. Like Masayoshi and Shirayuki, he dislikes politics in general. In his brief exchange with Elena Aesion, Shinkiro is shown to be even tempered and mild mannered for most part. He also shows restraint and is not crazed with victory like many of his known clan members. It is also shown that he does not take friendly duels too seriously to avoid harming his opponent. Powers and Abilites Shinkiro's power and skills remain shrouded in mystery. He is known by a very few to be the Strategic-Class Mage that holds the unique magic "Door to Nothingness - Nightfall Curtain" that can negate either matter or magic. Hence, he is believed to hold unimaginable amounts of power with the Void, as well as having great knowledge and skill in Gravity-based abilities, and some skill with Wind-based ones. Shinkiro is known to have more than four Vitakinetic Circuits, making him a competent healer and can use the power known as Death Grip, to siphon life from others. As an Ayashi, it can be conjectured that Shinkiro is very skilled at using a sword and he also has a Void crest to allow him low tier Void casting for free. He is also expected to have some skill with other abilities outside of magic, much like his other notable relatives. It is currently unknown if Shinkiro possesses a Grimoire and/or Spirit Artifact of his own, as he is yet to be seen using either. Weapons and Equipment Like Shirayuki, Shinkiro has a unique sense of taste with attire, donning more light-colored attire in contrast to the usually dark-themed armor and/or clothing that the Ayashi family is well-known for. He also carries an unknown sword of unknown material. Elena has stated his sword is a spirit sword, although its abilities are unknown. Trivia Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters Category:Males